


On and Off the Field

by xonceinadream



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 01:46:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xonceinadream/pseuds/xonceinadream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rival Seekers, Ginny and Cho have a perfectly nice friend's with benefits relationship until it's not enough anymore.<br/>Prompt: As the two newest Quidditch stars playing on rival teams, the media loves to make a big deal out of Cho and Ginny's alleged feud. But though things are heated in the air, their off-the-field exploits are hot in an entirely different way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On and Off the Field

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Interhouse Fest](http://interhouse-fest.livejournal.com) on livejournal.

Pictured Above: The Harpies celebrate after their monumental win!  
 **Heidelberg Harriers New Seeker, Cho Chang, Has More Than One Rivalry to Settle with Holyhead Harpies Seeker, Ginny Weasley**  
Article by: Melinda Goodwitch

_The recent match against the Heidelberg Harriers and the Holyhead Harpies ended after three and a half days when Holyhead Harpies Seeker, Ginevra Weasley, caught the Snitch. It seemed to some that it would never end when Weasley and Heidelberg Harriers Seeker, Cho Chang, appeared to dance around each other, guessing what move their opponent would make. The two Seekers have a history, though. Both attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry around the same time and this reporter can say with certainty that according to sources they both dated one Harry Potter (Weasley having been left at the altar by him just two years ago)._

_Reports indicate that these two have rekindled the feud of their school days. Some sources say that after the match, heated words were exchanged between the two which continued even after the stands had cleared. It's true that the next day when pictured, Weasley had suspicious scratches on her arm. Whether those are from a physical altercation with Chang can't be determined, especially considering no charges were filed._

_"They're always at each other's throats," one source tells us. She spoke on the condition that we keep her identity anonymous, saying that her job would be threatened if she was caught speaking about them. "Before the game, during the game and after the game. If Chang and Weasley are within feet of each other, they're probably yelling at each other. There's no polite ignoring with these girls. It's a full on cat-fight._

Ginny rolls her eyes, setting the newspaper down, not bothering to even finish the article. It's all the same things that she normally has to read about herself in the Daily Prophet. It's not something that bothers her most of the time. Rumors were something that she had been warned about when she had been offered a contract with the Holyhead Harpies. 

"Fuck, shit, bugger, damn it, bastard, fuck!"

Ginny has to laugh at the litany of curse words coming from the bedroom. She supposes that if she'd been feeling more generous that morning she would've woken up Cho but honestly, the older woman deserved it for the scratches that she'd left on Ginny's arms. 

_Cho gasps, letting her head fall back with a loud bang against the wall as Ginny sinks her teeth into the smooth skin of her shoulder. Ginny loves to tease and normally it's something that Cho appreciates but it's been days since they've managed to see each other. The Quidditch game had been hell, avoiding each other so that nobody would get suspicious._

_They're very rarely gentle with each other when they're frantic like this. They have their moments, sometimes, when they think that this could be more than just a friends with benefits type relationship, when they think it could be an actual relationship but they like it like this. They love it frantic, love bruises in places that nobody will ever see, glad that they don't have to Glamour them and knows that they're there on their body._

_Ginny sucks on the stinging skin on Cho's shoulder, making sure that the bruise will be nice and dark before pressing slow kisses across her collar bone, preparing to move lower. Cho presses her head back hard enough against the wall that it aches, fingers coming out and clutching at whatever part of Ginny that she can get a hold of._

_"Fuck!" Ginny hisses and Cho pulls her hands back, knowing that she'd scratched at Ginny's wrists even though that hadn't been what she'd been aiming for._

_Breathing deeply, Ginny pulls back and Cho's eyes widen as she sees the long red marks already starting to bleed on one wrist. "I'm so sorry."_

_Ginny closes her eyes, nodding her acceptance at the apology since she knows that it had been an accident. Cradling her wrist, she heads to the couch to grab her wand to clean herself up and Cho lets her head all against the wall for an entirely different reason this time._

"You bitch. You evil bitch," Cho says but there's such affection in her voice that Ginny just smiles serenely at her, taking a sip of her coffee. "Don't look at me like that. You know that I have practice today. You _know_ that. Why didn't you wake me?"

Ginny shrugs, watching Cho, bread flying into the toaster with a flick of her wand as she pours herself a cup of coffee. "You looked so pretty while you slept. And I still have scratches on my arm which, by the way, have made it into the Daily Prophet. I hope you're pleased with yourself."

Bringing her cup to the table, Cho rolls her eyes. "I told you that I was sorry for that. It's just- Well, you know."

"I do know. And I also know that if you do it again then it will be the last time it happens. Is that understood?"

Cho doesn't respond verbally, raising her coffee mug and grabbing the newspaper that Ginny had discarded as her toast floats to rest in front of her. Ginny hears Cho let out a snort and she knows that Cho is reading the article that she had read earlier. "Always yelling at each other hmm? As I remember we've never even interacted in public. I don't know how journalists can write this trash."

"It's pretty obvious that it's all crap and yet people believe it anyway. I swear, I get asked about you more than I get asked about anything, including Harry. Which, don't get me wrong, I'm thrilled that I'm not being asked about being left at the altar but I get kind of bored of talking about you when there's nothing to say."

Rolling her eyes, Cho eats her toast entirely too fast. There's still crumbs on her lips as she stands up, tossing the paper back onto the table. "I have to go. Are we still on for Friday?"

Ginny nods, rolling her eyes back at Cho over the fact that they really schedule their time to sleep together. Anybody else would imagine there was something more between them but it's just sleeping together. It doesn't matter how nice that feels for Ginny to reach up to use her thumb to brush some crumbs off of Cho's lips. "Friday."

"Alright, well." The surprisingly gentle gestures seems to have caught Cho off guard and Ginny smirks as if that's why she did it even though it's not. It had been natural. "I'll see you then. I need to go practice so next time I win."

Ginny lets out a loud laugh, picking up the newspaper to read the other pages. "As if that day will ever come, Chang."

*

"So, what's there between you and Heidelberg Harriers' Seeker?" "Are the rumors that you and Chang fought over Harry Potter true?" "Was there a physical altercation between you and Chang?" "Is it true that you and Cho Chang have a rivalry that surpasses even Quidditch?"

Ginny lets out a sigh because they just won yet another match, preparing to take them to play-offs and yet still, all anybody can ask about is her supposed rivalry with Cho. Its ridiculous is what it is - not to mention insulting. She is a damn good Quidditch player and she hates that all the media cares about is her relationship with Cho. At least they don't know what's really going on between them because she's sure the questions would be worse then. Its part of why she insists on the privacy, besides, of course, that there's really nothing to tell. After all, friends with benefits aren't generally paraded around.

As soon as she gets into her flat, she slips out of her shoes, changing into something more comfortable and grabbing herself a glass of wine before sitting down on the couch to read through mail that she's gotten today. Most of it is fanmail or junk, things that she has no use for and so she throws it away. The interesting fanmail she saves to decide whether she wants to just keep it or respond to it and she pulls out the personal letters that she actually cares about.

It's Saturday and her and Cho have a standing 'date' every Saturday that they don't have something related to work. It's why she's so surprised when she sees the note from Cho - short, sweet and to the point. 'Have a date. Cross your fingers that it goes well. Won't be over tonight. Have practice tomorrow so can discuss afterwards! xo Cho'

It sends a shock through her and she's surprised by the reaction. They still date, the both of them do and so that's not a big deal. Their dates are in the papers often, both single, rich, intelligent bachelorettes who happen to both enjoy females. It's the kind of gossip that Ginny used to love as a girl and now just finds annoying, probably since the gossip is about her.

Ginny doesn't know what to do about the note. It doesn't really need a response after all and so she tosses it into the fire, taking a large gulp of wine. She'd just been expecting sex that night. That's all. That's the only reason that disappointment seems to seep through her, making her cold even with the fire in front of her.

Her mood for the evening ruined, Ginny can't even finish the wine no matter how much she'd like to just be drunk right then. Instead, she goes to get her pajamas on and get into bed. Even as recently as a few months ago, she would've just gone out, found somebody else to sleep with. Now the thought makes the wine churn in her stomach until Ginny honestly thinks that she's going to be ill. Ginny lays on her stomach in bed, clutching a pillow to her and trying not to think about what Cho could be doing in that moment.

*

Ginny smirks, blowing a short kiss to Cho. The ground underneath them is just muddy enough that they had to cast spells to keep their Quidditch boots dry and Ginny can't wait to be up in the air. It's an important game right now and the papers had been insistent on talking all about how much it meant to the standings and most importantly to the two newest Seekers in the league. 

Next to them, the referee is saying something but Ginny isn't paying attention. Instead, her eyes zero in on a pink mark that's visible on Cho's skin as Cho's hair goes flying in the wind. She couldn't stop staring at it, her eyes flickering up to Cho's and watching as Cho looks back at her confused. Ginny didn't put that mark on Cho's neck. Ginny knows better, would never put it in such a visible place and it hits her like the Hogwarts Express. She's jealous. She is incredibly jealous in a way that makes her stomach hurt and her heart pound.

"Pay attention!"

Ginny looks over as she hears her captain's hissed words, feels the harsh elbow in her ribs, and she quickly mounts her broom, realizing that she had missed her cue. Cho's looking at her with a tilted head, concern in her eyes and it makes that fluttering in her stomach hurt even worse. 

Forcing herself to pay attention, Ginny kicks off when they're given the signal and she immediately zooms in the opposite direction as Cho. She doesn't even want to look at the other woman, can't stand to see the love bite on her neck, to think about how many others that there might be littered over her body. Ginny knows that it was ridiculous, knows that they'd agreed on a friends with benefits relationship without even really talking about it, that they're not exclusive, but it doesn't make the feelings go away. 

Cho looks at her, confused from across the field before she zooms over. They circle each other, high enough that they can watch the action and for the Snitch and still talk. "What's your problem?" 

"Nothing," Ginny snaps, trying to be subtle about the fact that she doesn't want to look at Cho. She can't stand to see the mark that's on Cho's neck. Really, all she wants to do is sit down and think about her feelings for a while. It's difficult for her to think that there might be something more between her and Cho but she knows for sure that what she feels is jealousy. "I don't want to talk about it right now."

As opposed to flying away like Ginny want her to, though, Cho just comes closer although they're both still looking across the field for the Snitch. Nothing will distract them and it almost amuses Ginny how much they both care about Quidditch except she can't concentrate on too many things at once. "Is this about Saturday?"

Ginny jerks her broom, zooming closer to her and there's a gasp from the crowd as she stops just an inch from Cho. "No."

"It seems like it. You know what I think? I think that you, Ginny Weasley, are jealous."

If Ginny had had time to think about it she might not have immediately freaked out. If Ginny had had the time that she wanted to process and consider and really delve into her emotions she might've realized that it wasn't such a bad thing. Without that time, though, her eyes widen and she freezes in midair. "There's nothing between us. Why in the world would I be jealous?"

Cho opens her mouth and Ginny has a nasty feeling that Cho can see right through her denial. She's not surprised. After all, they've spent quite a bit of time together so why wouldn't Cho be able to see when she's lying through her teeth? Before Cho speaks, though, she's shooting towards Ginny, fast enough that for a wild moment Ginny thinks that Cho is going to try to run her off her broom.

The Bludger is there before she can even think about it and she swerves to avoid it. She doesn't have to, though, the Bludger hitting Cho perfectly in the stomach and Ginny's eyes widen. "You _idiot!_ " she screeches, knowing that it's against Quidditch rules to have a wand on the field. All she can do is watch as Cho falls. Her fall is slowed by wizards on the field and Ginny lets out a sigh of relief.

For a moment, Ginny is stuck, unable to move, panic coursing through her body. She can see that Cho is being slowed and there's very rarely serious injuries that can't be healed but it's _Cho_ and suddenly that jealousy seems so much more real. When she hears the whistle from the referee, Ginny shakes herself, going shooting down to the ground. The healers are already surrounding her but Ginny shoves her way into the crowd. "Are you okay? God, Cho, tell me you're okay."

"I'm... fine," Cho mumbles, one arm around her stomach even as the healers surrounding them try to get her to move her arm so that they can look. Ginny hesitates only a moment before she realizes that she really doesn't care anymore, moving forward to take Cho's hand so that she'll move it from her stomach.

Ginny looks at Cho carefully, a small smile on her lips and Cho looks back, looking almost tired. That isn't too much of a surprise, though, considering how hard that she got hit by the Bludger. "It was jealousy. I'm jealous and I'm sorry. I should be the only one who gets to kiss you. Ever," Ginny murmurs and she doesn't care how she sounds really. She doesn't care who hears because she cares about Cho. A lot and she wishes she could help how she feels but she can't.

"You mean that?" Cho asks softly and she sounds like she's in pain, so pitiful that Ginny squeezes her hand gently, nodding. Cho lets out a harsh breath as one of the wizard's wands touches her stomach but she forces herself to remain still. After all, they're professionals and injuries are common. "Well, good. Because you're really the only one that I want to be touching me. I just didn't realize that you felt the same way."

It all makes sense so suddenly. After all, they seem to have a good thing going. It's really good between them. There's no reason that Cho wouldn't want to be with her. Never mind all the paranoia that Ginny had been feeling about it. They're both smiling somewhat at each other when Ginny's captain comes over, resting a hand on Ginny's shoulder. "I'm glad that you're showing good sportsmanship and all but do you think that you can get back on the field? They've already brought out their reserve Seeker."

Ginny shakes herself, realizing that they're still playing. Ginny could call upon her reserve, she knows but why would she do that. "We'll talk later," she promises Cho, clearing her throat. She follows her captain out, shaking the reserve Seeker's hand. 

The whistle blows and they're in the air again. Ginny is distracted, constantly looking down at Cho but she forces herself to pay attention. Their rivalry is bitter but even more than that, Ginny just cares about winning. She's incredibly competitive. It seems to be forever but is really only about an hour when Ginny sees the Snitch, zooming at it before the other Seeker even knows that it's there. Amateur, Ginny thinks with a smirk and she's definitely going to be teasing Cho about this. After their mind-blowing sex so that Ginny can thank Cho for rescuing her. Ginny holds the Snitch high, catching sight of Cho sitting on the sidelines and she knows immediately what she's going to do.

Cho gasps as Ginny flies down, dismounting in front of her. Her very expensive broom drops to the ground, the Snitch still struggling in her hand, as she moves forward. Cho melts into the kiss that Ginny presses to her lips easily, one arm wrapping around Ginny's neck. Ginny is careful, knows that Cho will probably be at St. Mungo's for the night and was only allowed to stay for the rest of the game, not pressing too close.

The crowd is in disarray, half noticing what Ginny and Cho are doing, the other half either celebrating their win or mourning their loss. Ginny doesn't pay any of them even a moment's notice. She can't wait to read the article about _this_.

*

Pictured Above: The kiss between Chang (left) and Weasley that shocked the world!  
 **Rather Than a Rivalry, It Seems that Heidelberg Harrier's Seeker, Cho Chang, and Holyhead Harpie's Seeker, Ginny Weasley, Have a Relationship!**  
Article by: Melinda Goodwitch

_As recently as last week, we were telling you all about Cho Chang, Heidelberg Harrier's Seeker, and Ginny Weasley's, Holyhead Harpie's Seeker, bitter rivalry on and off the Quidditch field. Well, let us admit that we were wrong! Early in the game, Chang was felled by a particularly vicious Bludger to the stomach that, if our reporting is correct, was actually aiming for Weasley! As soon as the whistle was called and Chang was being looked at by healers, Weasley was in the enemy's territory, specifically by Chang's side._

Pictured Above: Chang (right) sitting with Weasley as she's looked at by healers.

_After Chang was deemed healthy but unable to return to the field she was replaced with Valerie Wengarden, backup Seeker and play resumed. Chang watched from the sidelines, looking gloomier and gloomier until, eventually, Weasley caught the Snitch. Chang was obviously disappointed at her team's loss but judging by the look on her face, pleasantly surprised when Weasley immediately flew to her side, jumped off her broom and kissed her._

_"It's been a tough journey," Chang said to reporters after the match, leaning heavily into Weasley but smiling all the same. "We've been friends and it's evolved into a relationship. We're very happy together and, although we still have quite a strong desire to beat each other on the Quidditch field, I can safely say that there's no rivalry at home."_

_So there you have it! It sounds indeed like these two are not only together but living with each other! In related news, just the day after the game, Weasley was spotted on Plankins Drive with friends. Perhaps she stopped into a jewelry store there?_

Ginny groans, throwing the paper across the bed at Cho in case she wants to read it. "They think we're living together thanks to you," Ginny snaps, taking a drink of her tea and trying not to remember how she'd stupidly thought that she couldn't wait to read the article. Of course they'd write something like this.

Smiling, Cho picks up the paper, glancing through the article before turning back to Ginny. "Well at this point we kind of are. Do you mind? At least they're not talking about our epic feud."

"Yet I'm still getting hundreds of questions about you. I just can't win," Ginny says with a dramatic sigh. 

Clearing her throat, Cho looks back at the newspaper and for a second, Ginny thinks that she's going to say something serious before her lip quirks. "So, are you looking to propose? Because honestly, Gin, we haven't been together _that_ long."

Ginny rolls her eyes, picking up her pillow and flinging it at Cho. "Shut up. I hate you so much."

Ginny doesn't think that she could ever hate Cho, though and she giggles as Cho leans over to press their lips together in a short kiss that tastes like tea and is slightly uncomfortable considering the toast crumbs that are on Cho's lips. No, she actually quite adores her.

Of course, she's not going to tell Cho that. She still has her secrets. How much she thinks that she might be in love with Cho is one of them. At least for now.


End file.
